


Good Morning Beautiful

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: Just a little Drabble that came to mind. #LF2018





	Good Morning Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandraSempra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraSempra/gifts).



> This work was a quick little one shot Drabble thingy.
> 
> None of the characters or anything else that jk Rowling wrote belongs to me. Poop I know. 
> 
> Sooo this is defiantly not edited or betaed fair warning.

She looked up and saw that the clock said 12:06am. She was always doing something weather it was university work, or writing in her journal. Theo always teased her about her stories but secretly she knew he supported her and them. So she always lost track of time and would miss her bed time that she always planed for 9:00. So she packed up all her stuff, got her outfit out for the next day and fed the two cats. Theo however was in the living room talking on the computer to Blaise and Draco. He had sleep apena and therefore his sleep schedule was later than hers. 

She fluffed up her pollows, began to make the bed so that everything was pristine. Then she began to unmake it Again just so Theo could come in and say “really Milli do you need seven thousand blankets”. He always commented on her blankets. Then she plopped on the bed, got under the covers and turned off the light. She was tired as could be. It didn’t take long for Theo to join her inntheir bed. They had been living together for 2 years now.

Next thing Milli knew her alarm clock was going off st 5:30am. She groaned and reluctantly got up. Throwing her already set out clothes. She left the house set out for her job. Her ride into work was a good 45 minutes to an hour. When she got into work her phone vibrated. She looked down and it said :

Theo: good morning beautiful 

Just like clock work. She put her phone away then she went about her day knowing full well he would be there when she got home.


End file.
